It is known to have booklets attached to labels, which are utilized in connection with media. A typical booklet includes a folded booklet portion that is applied to a label, which is then adhered to a surface with a permanent adhesive. One type of assembly utilizes a clear plastic liner, such as polypropylene. The plastic liner remains permanently affixed to the newspaper, but the paper is still readable through the liner. The booklet may be torn completely from the plastic liner. When the booklet is removed, it does not have any adhesive or sticky surfaces. Because of the use of a plastic liner that is applied directly to the newsprint, these types of booklets have been known to foul up the production line when labels are misapplied. In addition, the permanently adhered plastic layer on newsprint poses a recyclability issue.
FIG. 1 shows a prior art booklet that is positioned on a liner 1. The liner 1 is a web that may be pulled through a printing press. A clear plastic label 2 is attached to the liner 1 with a permanent adhesive (not shown). A booklet 3 is coupled to a clear plastic cover 4 that adheres to the underlying plastic label 2. The clear plastic cover 4 is longer than the length of the booklet 3 and adheres to the top surface of the booklet. Perforations 5 are provided at the ends of the cover 4 to allow a user to tear off the excess plastic when removing the booklet 3 from the plastic cover 2.